Sonic and Shadow meet Excalibur
by Princess Flare the Fox
Summary: When Sonic and Shadow meet Excalibur, the funniest, cutest, and most annoying character from Soul Eater, what will happen?


"Congratulations, young ones! You have found the Holy Sword, Excalibur!"

Sonic blinked and looked around. "Who's there?"

The sword ripped out of Sonic's hands and fell to the ground. It suddenly became a strange white creature.

The creature was wearing a fancy white shirt, a white top hat, and had a cane in it's… eh… paws.

Shadow flinched. "Ugh…"

Sonic stared at the creature. "Y-your… Excalibur?"

"Fool! Did I not already say my name?" Excalibur said, pointing his cane at Sonic.

Sonic slowly pushed the cane to the left, away from his face. "So… you're an animal?"

Shadow leaned down to get a closer look. "More like some messed up Arts-and-Crafts project that some six year old made…"

Excalibur's voice rose. "You doubt my greatness? Fool!" He slammed his cane down onto Shadow's head.

The force of the hit sent Shadow to the floor. Shadow was helped up by Sonic. His nose was bleeding.

"You OK, Shads?" Sonic asked. "You… got some blood there-…" Sonic was cut off by Shadow's snap.

"Shut up!"

Excalibur again pointed his cane at Sonic. "You wish to hear my legend?"

Sonic tilted his head. "Eh… what?"

"Fool!" Excalibur snapped, hitting Sonic this time.

Sonic clutched his head in pain. "Ow!"

Excalibur said, "One does not interrupt me during story-telling! Now then… my legends begins in the 12th century…"

Shadow leaned over to Sonic. "Can we leave now?" He whispered.

Sonic looked at Shadow. "Five more minutes…"

Excalibur continued, not hearing them. "It was a lovely, sunny Tuesday… or was it a rainy Thursday? No, it was a cloudy Wednesday."

Shadow groaned. "Make up your mind!" He got another cane slammed onto his head.

"Now that you mention it, yes, it was a snowy Saturday…" Excalibur said.

Shadow groaned.

Excalibur continued, "I was out in the apple orchard, picking apples. They were quite a delicacy. Or were they mole berries? No, they were cherries…"

Shadow was about to yell at the small white creature, but Sonic slapped his hand over his mouth. Shadow raised a fist to punch the blue hedgehog, but Sonic looked at him and gave him the 'shh' motion.

Excalibur began to pace, a finger on his chin. "I was walking through the city. All of the ladies were on their knees begging me to be with them. Their husbands had to drag them away. Ha, they were jealous of my greatness."

Sonic leaned down and said, "Tell me more about yourself, O Great Excalibur."

Excalibur looked up at him. "Sit down, this may take a while."

And it did. It took a long time.

Excalibur sat them down and told them his provisions.

All 1,000 of them.

Sonic looked tired and bored.

Shadow looked like the most ticked off hedgehog in the world. His spines were bristling and his eyes twitching.

Excalibur then looked back at Sonic. "Care to hear more?"

Shadow jumped up. "No!" He snarled.

Sonic stood up and faced Shadow. "Shads, settle down! We'll leave soon anyway. I'm bringing him with, too.

Shadow's eyes widened. "What!?"

Sonic smiled. "I'll have a new friend, and have the Holy Sword! Is this cool or what?"

Shadow was just about to scream at Sonic when Excalibur started to wave his cane in their faces.

Shadow sighed. "Only one more hour. Then we leave."

Excalibur grinned, but no one could see that, since he has no mouth. He said, "Allow me to sing the song of myself."

Shadow groaned loudly.

Sonic grinned and watched.

_Excalibur,_

_Excalibur,_

_From the United Kingdom,_

_I'm looking for him,_

_I'm going to California!_

_Excalibur,_

_Excalibur,_

_From the United Kingdom, _

_I'm looking for him,_

_I'm going to California!_

_Excalibur,_

_Excalibur,_

_Excalibur!_

After the song was sung 1,000 times, Sonic was also the most annoyed hedgehog in the world. "C'mon, Shads." He said, getting up and walking toward the exit, Shadow following him.

"Wait!" Excalibur called. "There are still 9,000 more verses!"

"Forget it, Anteater!" Shadow called.

And so, the two hedgehogs left, both with disturbed Excalibur faces on.


End file.
